Christmas in the Sun
by Kelly2727
Summary: The Hawaii 50 taskforce get a case which takes them to Toronto, Canada. Steve is excited as he can't wait to see his baby sister and finally meet her husband. How will Andy react to having he brother & his team around, will Sam be back for Christmas and just what secret is Andy carrying around with her. NOMINATED FOR THE ROOKIE BLUE CHOICE AWARDS 2013!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, well I'm back with my Christmas special as I like to call it. I have no idea how this will go with everyone so I really hope you all will enjoy it as this is my first time with one of these stories. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - This is a crossover story between Hawaii 50 and Rookie Blue; all characters from both shows are involved. Sam/Andy are married as well as Steve/Kono but Sam has been undercover for 6 months. Also Steve/Andy are brother & sister (same mum different dad). Just so you know Andy/Kono have only seen each other through Skype and the same for Sam/Steve as they couldn't make each other's weddings.**

**Summary: - The Hawaii 50 taskforce get a case which takes them to Toronto, Canada. Steve is excited as he can't wait to see his baby sister and finally meet her husband face to face even though he's heard a lot of great things about him. How will Andy react to having he brother & his team around, will Sam be back for Christmas and just what secret is Andy carrying around with her.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 50 or Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

_**Island of Hawaii**_

The team were exhausted, this case they had been working on for the last three weeks had them running all over the Island. It wasn't that they weren't getting tip offs or strong leads but every time they thought they had a break through it ended with nothing, either it was a hoax call or they were always just that few minutes too late. Steve was beyond irritable, he really liked cases that he could finish within a week, two at the latest but this, this was really starting to get on his nerves and he could tell it was affecting his team too.

They were chasing a big drugs lord who just happened to make his mark on the Island of Hawaii but thanks to a usual tip the Governor had been made aware and the 50 taskforce were on the case straight away. There were rumours on the street that he had been known in other countries too and that other officers had tried but failed every time to bring him down. That for Steve however wouldn't be the case; he would chase this guy anywhere until he brought him down as failure for Steve wasn't an option. Laughter coming from outside Steve's office made him look up in that direction, he knew that laugh without even having to see the person, that person was his wife of one year, Kono. Every time he looked at her he couldn't believe how happy and content he was with his life, he had a great job, great friends and an amazing wife. Sure it wasn't all plane sailing, they were both as stubborn as each other and their arguments could get pretty heated but with them, what happened at work stayed at work and the same when they were home. The part Steve liked the most about their arguments was the making up afterwards, he would never find himself complaining about that. He watched as Kono walked away from Lori and made her way over to the smart table with files in her hands, Kono was determined to find this guy just as much as the guys were and that was another thing Steve loved about her.

It was nearing lunchtime when the Governor made an un-expected appearance in the office;

"**Commander McGarrett" **came his powerful voice as he made his way towards the team. Steve turned at his name being called and wondered why the Governor was here;

"**Governor, if you're here about the case then…" **but Steve was silenced by the Governor's raise of the hand;

"**It is about the case; thanks to the FBI we have been able to track down the man behind the operation. You better get packed and passports at the ready as in two hours you leave for Toronto, Canada" **and with that the Governor left with his bodyguards following behind.

The team were left standing in stunned silence at what the Governor had just revealed, in two hours' time they'd be on their way, halfway around the world to chase a guy that is causing havoc in so many countries but it looks like they have finally gotten a solid lead. Steve couldn't wait as in Toronto there was someone there who he hadn't seen face to face in nearly 10 years apart from using the invention Skype over the laptop;

"**Well you heard the man let's get going" **and just like that Steve was on a high much to the confusion of Chin, Danny and Lori, only Kono knew why Steve was happy about going to Toronto and to be honest, she couldn't wait either.

_**Toronto, Canada**_

It was Christmas in three weeks' time and Andy was anything but in a Christmassy mood, she was miserable. Sure the tree was up, some other decorations were up around the house and there were some parcels under the tree but that wasn't enough for Andy, all she wanted for Christmas was her husband back and right now that was looking less and less unlikely every day. Sam and Andy will have been married three years come Christmas Eve; they had been together every day since they started dating and had never spent a night apart, apart from the night before their wedding. Sam had pulled his name from Guns and Gangs after Andy said yes to marrying him, he promised that he didn't want that life anymore and had a better future ahead of him. That was until nearly seven months ago when Superintendent Peck came around the division and told Sam that he was needed for an undercover job and that he wasn't being asked, it was an order; Peck said that they needed him and that was the end of the conversation. To say Andy was devastated would be a mistake but she would never hold Sam back from something he was awesome at, she gave him her blessing and promised she'd be here for when he came back no matter how long it took. Sam left two weeks later and now six months down the line Andy was still waiting for him to return home, she knew he was ok as Best would always tell her anytime he got any information, it wasn't enough for Andy but it was the best she was going to get.

Wondering around their house that they had bought one month before the wedding, Andy thought back to that night just two months ago when she thought the house was getting broken into:

_FLASHBACK_

_After a long shift Andy returned home with wanting to do nothing more than have a nice hot bath, jump into bed and cry herself to sleep like she had done every night since Sam left. She went about her routine which had become normal for now, as she was stepping into the bath the sudden thud from downstairs had her scrambling for her bathrobe and rushing into the bedroom for her spare gun. Slowly making her way towards the landing she was taken by surprise when a tall figure grabbed her gun and pushed her back into the bedroom. Andy struggled against the intruder, wanting to scream but nothing would come out until she froze in place as the voice spoke;_

"_**It's me Andy" **__Sam said as he whispered in her ear. He was taking a huge risk at even being here but these past four months without her had been awful. He felt her freeze under his hands as if she couldn't believe he was actually here._

_Andy looked up into those brown warm eyes that she had been longing to see since the day he left, she couldn't believe he was actually standing in front of her. Her brain was running with thoughts as to why he was here and that he could get caught but all that didn't matter as soon as he pulled out those dimples. The rest of the night was a blur to Andy as they made love into the early hours of the morning before falling into a dreamless sleep next to the man she loved. When she woke the next morning Sam was gone._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The peeping of a car horn broke Andy out of her heart-breaking thoughts as she grabbed her bag and left the house to meet Traci outside. She was ready for another long shift but it gave her something to do, too keep her mind off of Sam as best she could. She knew Sam would be fine since he was the best at what he does, she knew he'd come back to her alive and she wanted him back alive now more than anything thanks to the news she received yesterday afternoon.

Danny was so pleased to be back on normal homeland soil as he liked to call it, he loved Hawaii now but the busy lifestyle of a city would always be home to him. What caught him off guard thought and what he found strange was how happy Steve seemed to be about coming to Toronto. Steve was a Hawaii man through and through but this just didn't sit right with Danny;

"**So my friend why are you so happy about being here in Canada?" **Danny asked as he sat up front in the passenger's seat of the truck with Steve while Kono, Lori and Chin sat in the back. The Governor had very kindly hired them out a truck and two cars, the cars were already at the hotel where they would be staying.

"**What! Am I not allowed to be happy about a change of scenery" **Steve laughed as he followed the directions on the satnav to 15th Division, where he was hoping a certain someone would be waiting. Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve but held his comment back as Steve pulled into the station's parking lot.

Exiting the truck the 50 team made their way towards the main entrance, Chin letting out a small whistle as he looked at the building. Walking into the bullpen the team felt all eyes in the room watching them but Steve's eyes scanned the room looking for one person and even though he hadn't physically seen her for 10 years in the flesh he wouldn't miss her in a crowd. Steve stopped and watched as she spoke to some of her fellow officers before clearing his throat;

"**Andy McNally Swarek, it's been a long time" **he said as a huge smile broke out on his face.

**So there you have chapter one, hope you like it and be nice! Like I said this is my first time writing a story with 2 shows together. I kind of have a story line for this but if anyone wants to put forward some ideas then let me know! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow what a response, I wasn't expecting so many follows etc for this story especially for the first chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed, all lovely responses! So here we go with chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and there will also be some Christmas songs in this story. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - The criminal mentioned in this case, the background between him and 15****th**** is different from the show.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 50 or Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

It was half way through Andy's shift when she finally managed to get a break; she had been put on front desk with Traci for today. She was glad she was with her best friend as Traci never pushed her into talking; she knew Andy would talk when she was ready to and right now she wasn't ready. Today on desk had just flown by with calls coming in none stop along with filing and paperwork to be done, it felt as if the she had done two shifts in one day;

"**Ready for a break" **Traci said as she stood up from her seat and stretched her back. Andy had never been so grateful to hear the word break as she nodded in agreement and followed her friend to table in the corner where Gail, Jerry, Noelle, Oliver, Chris and Dov all sat. She was grateful to have great friends around her, they kept her busy while Sam had been away but the evenings alone made Sam being away heart-breaking.

Being stuck in the station wasn't really one of Andy's favourite part of the job but everyone had to take a turn and today was her day. The best part of being stuck inside though was being able to have breaks like this, with her family, even though one person was missing. Break was nearly over as the group of friend's sat laughing at something silly Dov was talking about, Andy was laughing hard too until a voice behind her made her freeze;

"**Andy McNally Swarek, it's been a long time"** came the voice from behind her as her friend's looked at the man who had just spoken; they had never seen him before. Andy however scrambled to her feet and turned to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her but it wasn't as there stood her brother who she hadn't seen in ten years apart from conversations through skype. Andy couldn't help the smile and happiness that came over her and she ran to him;

"**Oh my god, Steve!" **she yelled as she ran at him and practically jumped into his arms as she clung to him. They were both lost in their small moment until Andy remembered where she was **"What are you doing here?" **she asked even though it came out more of an accusation. Steve just laughed at her, always getting straight to the point did his sister;

"**What no oh I've missed you or you look great?" **he said but all he got was a raised eyebrow from Andy **"Ok, I'm here on a case with my team" **as he motioned to the four people standing behind him. It was only then that Andy realised that her sister-in-law Kono was standing there too;

"**Oh god Kono it's so great to finally meet you" **she said as the two women hugged each other;

"**You two Andy" **Kono said back as they released each other. Andy's friend's looked on confused as did Danny, Chin and Lori, they had no idea how Steve, Andy and Kono knew each other; they only other person the group who knew the story was Traci. Danny however always had to be the one to voice his opinion;

"**I'm sorry to break up this, what looks like a reunion of some kind, but could you please tell us Steven how you know each other?" **he said as his hands flapped are in true Danny style. Steve never got a chance to say anything as Andy beat him too it;

"**Ah I'm guessing you must be Danny" **she said much to a shocked Danny as he stood there speechless, this was the comment that had Danny's other team members in fits of laughter **"I guess I'm right" **Andy said, a huge smile plastered on her face. Once Steve stopped laughing it was then he noticed Andy's best friend;

"**Traci, good to see you again" **he said as he held out his hand for Traci to shake;

"**And you Steve" **she said as she shook his outstretched hand. But just like Danny, Dov couldn't keep his mouth shut;

"**Wait, you know him too?" **he asked as he looked between Steve and Andy. Traci looked mortified at Dov's question;

"**Of course I do, Andy is my best friend you know and just for your information Steve knows Sam too" **she said happily as everyone eyed her like she had grown too heads. Andy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips;

"**You know for cops you might want to get better at detective skills. Everyone this is Commander Steve McGarret head of the 50 taskforce in Hawaii and he is also my brother" **she said as she looked at Steve **"And this is Officer Kono Kalakaua McGarrett my sister-in-law and also Steve's wife encase you're wondering" **she said as she winked at a smiling Kono. Everyone stood absolutely gobsmacked at the news they had just learned. Oliver was the first one to get over the shock as he started off introducing everyone as Kono and Andy fell into a conversation just like sister-in-laws should but it was Danny that couldn't keep his mouth shut as he started on Steve;

"**Wow how could you keep something like this from me Steven? I'm your partner and friend, didn't you think it would have been nice to share this information" **he rambled on as Steve just shook his head and headed for the coffee machine, Danny hot on his heels.

Looking down from his office at the group of his officers and the new arrivals, Frank knew the family connection between Andy and Steve McGarrett and to be honest he was happy to finally see a genuine smile appear on Andy's face as it had been missing since Sam left. But he knew the case that the taskforce were here to work on and he wasn't sure how Andy would take it. Deciding to start the briefing in the parade room now, Frank sighed before moving out of his office and down the stairs;

"**Commander McGarrett, I'm Sergeant Frank Best and I'm glad to see you and your team made it here safely" **Frank said as he neared the group and stuck a hand out to shake with Steve. Steve shook Frank's outstretched hand and nodded his head;

"**Thanks and nice to meet you Sergeant, this is Detective Danny Williams, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua McGarrett and Agent Lori Weston" **greeted Steve as he motioned to the rest of his team. Frank nodded his head in greeting and motioned for everyone to follow him into the parade room; he gained confused reactions as he closed the blinds and locked the door.

"**I know my officers and Detective are probably wondering why a taskforce from Hawaii have come all the way over here just for a case. Well the case they have is chasing a big drug lord and we all know him." **He paused looking around the group that was watching his closely. His main concern was Andy, he wasn't sure how she would react to this news; **"The man they're after is Anton Hill" **he said with so much anger he struggled to hide the tone.

Andy's blood ran cold at the mention of Anton Hill's name that was the last name she expected to hear being said especially with the background Sam had with him. Being with Andy wasn't the only reason Sam left undercover work a few years ago, the other main reason was because someone from Anton's group had made him as a cop but for whatever reason no threats came, no calls, never being followed; it was as if Hill didn't care that someone that used to work close to him was a cop. Somewhere in the back of Andy's mind though a thought was telling her that maybe it was all a cover to catch Sam out and take care of him when no-one was around but that thought was at the back of her mind for a reason but it would never go away. Suddenly the whole room felt too small and hot for Andy as she unlocked the door and flew across the bullpen for the woman's locker room, wanting to clear these thoughts away once again.

Steve stood and watched the colour drain from his sister's face at the mention of the guy he was after, he had been quickly briefed on the way to Toronto that 15th Division had history with Anton Hill along with one of their undercover officers but he had no idea how Andy could be involved with this guy. Next thing Steve seen was Andy rushing from the room and away from preying eyes, this might have been the first time in ten years that he and Andy where in the same country but he knew his sister, she wanted to be away from everyone so no-one would see her tears.

Andy was glad that she was the only one in the locker room as she let small tears fall freely down her face; it was times like this when she really wanted Sam to be here but she knew he couldn't be. She wondered how her brother and his team ended up getting a case in Hawaii that actually started here in Toronto but knew she would find out eventually. Her back was to the door of the locker room but the hard knocking on the door made her aware that someone was looking for her. Quickly wiping her eyes, she turned and came face to face with Steve who was standing in the doorway. Steve noticed that she had done her best to hide her tears but even he could tell that she had been crying;

"**You know it's been a while since we've been together but even you should know that I can tell when you've been crying" **he said as he sat next to her on the bench. Andy let you a soft chuckle at Steve's words, she couldn't hide anything from him when she was younger or now for that matter; he was just like Sam in so many ways **"So what's the deal with you and Anton Hill?" **and there is was straight to the point and no holding back, another Sam trait. Andy sighed she knew she would have to tell him eventually;

"**You know Sam is at his best when it comes to undercover work, well he was undercover with Anton's guys until he was made. We don't know how it happened or why but no threats, calls or anything ever came after it" **she said explaining as best she could, fumbling around with her hands. Steve was confused as he listened to her speak, he had never had the chance to meet Sam yet and was hoping to this time while he was here. Andy had told Steve all about Sam, the guy who had captured his sister's heart and was for never letting go, he had, had a couple of phone conversations but Andy never spoke much of his undercover stuff;

"**Well if that's the case why did you suddenly go as white as a ghost back in that room **and** come in here to cry" **he said gently as he took Andy's hand in his. Andy had missed her brother a lot and she was grateful that he was here even if it was a work thing that brought him to her;

"**Because I still have this thought that something will happen and Anton Hill will pick his moment and that moment will be when Sam is on his own" **she said as she squeezed Steve's hand and closed her eyes. Steve just looked at her, he didn't know what to say to that so he done the next best thing and that was to pull her into him and let her cry as much as she wanted too.

Neither of the two could tell you how long they sat like that for but Steve had left Andy to get dressed into her normal clothes, she took her time in getting ready and always looking down towards the floor every few minutes. As time passed Andy could hear her friend's and Steve's team outside in the hall way, she had to laugh though at Danny and Dov, they were becoming friends very fast. Taking a deep breath and locking up her locker, Andy grabbed her bag and headed out to her friends, they had decided to head to the Black Penny for a few drinks before calling it a night. Emerging from the locker room Kono was the first one to spot her;

"**Hey I'm not sure how long we'll be here for but you and me, we're hitting the mall very soon" **she said with a huge smile and a wink. Andy fell in love with Kono the moment Steve told her about this dark haired, brown eyed officer who he had fallen in love with and was part of his team and she could see why, her and Kono would be best friends for life. Andy found it impossible not to smile back as Steve came over and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"**Well I guess you guys should lead the way, I have no idea where the Black Penny is" **Danny said as he opened the door for everyone, everyone laughed at his comment including Andy, she couldn't believe how quickly they had all become friends. Pulling herself closer to her brother in the cold air, no-one in the group noticed the figure standing in the corner across the street.

**Well I hope you like it and sorry for the delay just had a busy weekend. Next chapter will be up hopefully in a few days & Sam will make his appearance! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas to everyone and I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but with having a young family and Xmas it was just crazy! Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, the ones who are following and to the new ones! Just so you know Christmas in this story is a different time frame from ours, as it will probably be just after New Year when it's complete.**

**This chapter will have a Christmas song in it but it's a sad one, it's for Sam/Andy so hopefully you will all still like it. The song will be split up since Sam/Andy is in different places. Also part of the song is taken out.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 50 or Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in a run-down apartment on the other side of Toronto, Sam lay on the uncomfortable bed facing the ceiling and looking at a small photo in his hand. Once again he found himself thinking why he left her in the first place, he said he was done with undercover work but Superintend Peck wouldn't let this job be discussed; Sam Swarek was undercover once again and there was not a single thing he could have done about it. Listening to the rain bouncing off the window and the small radio playing next to him Sam stared at the photo he held, the huge smile and the big brown bambi eyes; these could only belong to one person and that was his wife, Andy McNally Swarek. In less than two weeks' time they will be three years married, Sam didn't know how he had ended up so lucky to have gotten someone like Andy but she completed him and he, her. It had been six months since he left for the job with no date as to how long it would take or when he would be back. Sam used to live for undercover work, loved the thrill of the chase or the thrill of living another life but this time; this time was different as Sam had a life, a great life that he had walked away from all because someone told him that he had too. Leaving Andy behind had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, watching her hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall had broken his heart but he knew that when this job was finished he would be back with her and he would never leave again. He took a huge risk two months ago, sneaking off to their house to spend a night with her, anything could have happened and he knew that but he just couldn't go another day or night without seeing her or be with her. After that night he had snuck away early in the morning just before sunrise, making sure he was well gone before daylight especially being in 15th territory.

Letting out a huge sigh Sam felt as though he had no life in him at all when Andy wasn't there, as he thought more about her; the Christmas song that came on the radio was the last thing he really wanted to hear;

_Try to imagine a house that's not a home_

_Try to imagine a Christmas all alone_

_That's where I'll be since you left me_

_My tears could melt the snow_

_What can I do without you?_

_I've got no place, no place to go _

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Without you to hold_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Lonely and cold_

_It'll be cold, so cold, without you to hold_

_This Christmas_

Pushing to his feet Sam walked to the window as the tune of the song started to play, he wasn't really a fan of Christmas music but that would never be a favourite. Looking out he noticed that the run had turned to snow, thinking over the lyrics he realised that he was the one that left, closing his eyes, tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. If it kept snowing into the night then his tears really would melt it.

Wrapped up in a blanket with a coffee in hand, fire burning away and music from the radio playing softly in the background Andy sat on the sofa staring off into space. She thought about her appointment in two days' time, how she really wanted her husband to be there and yet knew it would never happen. Andy really wished that Sam would just walk through that door and say he was finally home and would never be leaving again, but even that was wishful thinking. Undercover jobs could take days, weeks, months or even years but Andy made a promise and that was that she would be here waiting for her man when he finally came home. Taking a sip of her coffee she realized that a Christmas song had been playing as she listened to the next part;

_Each time I remember the day you went away_

_And how I would listen to the things you had to say_

_I just break down as I look around_

_And the only things I see_

_Are emptiness and loneliness_

_And an unlit Christmas tree _

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Without you to hold_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Lonely and cold_

_It'll be cold, so cold, without you to hold_

_This Christmas_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Without you to hold_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_

_Lonely and cold_

_It'll be cold, so cold, without you to hold_

_This Christmas_

_Merry Christmas, darling - wherever you are._

By the end of the song Andy found herself looking out the window watching the snow fall and looking at the stars;

"**Merry Christmas Sam" **she whispered.

Across the other side of Toronto unbeknown to Andy, Sam was doing the exact same thing only difference was, that he was looking at the photo of her;

"**Merry Christmas Andy" **he said as tail lights of a car flashed past the window.

Steve sat on the balcony of his hotel room the next morning watching the early morning traffic of Toronto make the place come to life. Even though it had been nearly ten years since he had last been here, nothing had changed and that didn't surprise him. The busy lifestyles, the city, buildings, people rushing back and forth getting on with their normal lives was all just natural, totally different to living in Hawaii; Hawaii was a place Andy had never been too and he was hoping to change that very soon. The thought of Andy made him worry about his baby sister, something wasn't right and he had never seen Sam since he arrived, to be honest not seeing him at the station was strange. Steve would find out though as when it came to Andy he knew her better than anyone;

"**Hi I'm heading out now, Traci will be here to collect me in a few minutes and then we're going to pick up Andy"** Kono said as she came bounding out through the double doors. Steve laughed at her huge smile;

"**Yeah, ok. We'll meet you girls at the station in a couple of hours so we can get stuck into this case" **he said as he walked towards her. Looking at him with the morning daylight at his back, Kono could tell that something was bothering him but decided that later would be the best time to ask him what. Nodding her head, she gave him a quick kiss, grabbed her bag and practically ran to the door, shouting bye as she went; shopping in Toronto was something she had never done but couldn't wait for it.

It didn't take Kono and Traci long to reach Andy's street, they had been lucky and made it through the busy streets without any hassle; they had also laughed and talked most of the way. Kono couldn't believe that only twenty four hours ago she didn't know anyone from 15th Division apart from Andy and Traci but they were so easy to get along with and it was as if they had been friends for years. She loved Andy, she couldn't have wished for a better sister-in-law apart from Mary-Ann but Andy was lovely, had a heart, loved her friends and family and she could tell just from last night that she would put someone else's life before her own. Even though she had spoken a few times with Andy over Skype, being here face to face was much better. Kono had also heard a lot about Andy's husband and she couldn't wait to meet him. Lost in her thoughts it was Traci that brought her out of them by blasting the car horn;

"**Wow, you will wake the whole neighbourhood" **Kono said as she looked at the houses that lined the street. Traci on the other hand just laughed;

"**Believe me this side to Andy you haven't seen yet" **She laughed out as she pointed to the front door of a gorgeous house, for Kono to watch. No more than five minutes later Andy came rushing out nearly forgetting to lock the door behind her, she was also clutching her works bag and a jacket as she ran down the few steps and over to Traci's car. Practically throwing herself in the back seat she caught the playful eye of Traci in the front mirror;

"**What it's not like I'm always like this" **she said innocently as she straightened herself out. But that just brought out fits of giggles from Traci as she pulled the car away from the curb, as Andy and Kono fell into a comfortable conversation.

After a busy couple of hours before shift shopping, the three girls finally made it to the station to start the long hours that faced them. Andy knew she wanted to be on desk again and work from inside the station but she didn't want to bring attention to herself by doing too many shifts at the desk. Sorting the last of her uniform she let out a huge sigh before heading to the parade room to meet everyone else, at the back of her mind all she could think about was what if Sam finds out she's working Anton Hill.

The parade room was full of life when Andy walked in, officers at desk going over paperwork, her friend's and Steve's team standing round the white board and Steve himself was standing in the corner talking on the phone. Andy was looking forward to seeing her brother and his team at work as this would be the first time she would be seeing him working as a cop in a taskforce. Making her way towards her friends she noticed that they had every file out on Anton Hill, past and present, she knew this would be a huge case for 15th and the 50 taskforce. Catching the wink Steve gave her; he wrapped up his call and walked towards them before taking over;

"**The files that we have on Anton Hill are being couriered over and should be here in the early hours of the morning. In the meantime we'll split up into teams, my team members will be placed with Officers from 15****th**** since you know Toronto. We'll start by trailing the streets, his old hide outs and other places, we will catch this guy and I'm not leaving until we do" **Steve said in a boss like tone that Andy had never heard before, as everyone looked at the sheet to see who they were partnered with; Andy felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face the person; **"You're partnered with me" **Steve said as he walked towards the door. Andy didn't mind being with her brother, in fact she would love working with him but she knew deep down that he would be fishing for answers.

Steve and Andy were heading to the board line of 15th divisions area, this is where the location of Hill's last known address in Toronto was. It was a good forty five minutes' drive from the station but it had been the longest drive of Andy's life, Steve hadn't said a word since they left but kept looking at her out the corner of his eye. Andy had had enough of the silent treatment and decided just to start the conversation that she knew was coming herself;

"**Look whatever you've got to say or ask just come out and say it. There's no point in peeking at me and me knowing you want to say something so just spit it out" **she said in a frustrated tone and looking straight at Steve as she said it. Steve cursed himself under his breath; this was his sister after all so he should have known better;

"**Where's Sam? I haven't seen him or even heard you mention him since I arrived yesterday. And if we're being honest, our conversation on Skype, Sam has never been there and that's been nearly six months" **Steve said calmly as he pulled into a parking space across from the warehouse they were due to check out. Andy pulled her eyes away from Steve the moment he asked where Sam was, she should have known not to keep it a secret but if she was being honest there wasn't much Steve could have done half away around the other side of the world;

"**He's undercover, has been for the past six months and before you asked I don't know when he'll be back. But Frank lets me know how he is a couple of times a week" **she said as she forced the tears back that were threatening to fall. Steve sat there stunned at all the things he was expecting her to say that defiantly wasn't one of them. He couldn't get his head around the fact that he had been away that long and he himself had never clicked onto it;

"**You could have told me you know, I would have helped you in any way I could even though I was that far away. You didn't have to keep it from me Andy". **He said as he took the keys and got out of the car. Andy watched him close the door, the last thing she wanted right now was to fall out with her brother, the only person she could really lean on. Scrambling out the car she quickly moved around to the other side to stand in front of Steve;

"**Look maybe I should have told you but going over it won't bring Sam back any quicker. Please I don't want to fight or fallout with you over this, I need my husband now more than anything but right now he's away so I need you" **she pleaded as the tears finally fell, she struggled to hold them back. Steve took one look at his sister crying and pulled him into him for a fierce hug and kissed her head, he didn't want to cause her anymore sadness to would leave the conversation they had just had in the past.

Standing outside a run-down bar across the street from one of his worst enemies old hide outs, Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. There after six long months apart from that one night, Andy stood just feet away from him but instead of feeling happy, excited and scared all at the same time all he felt was his heart cracking and he was struggling to look at her. Sure she was still just as beautiful but there she stood in the arms of another man letting him hold her close and kiss her head. Sam didn't want to believe that she had got fed up of waiting and was now settling for someone else but he couldn't help that small bit of belief creep in that she could have just gave up and he wouldn't have blamed her. But deep down that wasn't the Andy he fell in love with or married and another thing that bugged him was why she was here outside one of Anton Hill's places. Sighing he needed to head back inside to keep his cover but his mind was made up, he was heading back to 15th.

The darkness was starting to come down around Toronto as another busy day in the city was finally starting to settle for the night. Walking along the side of 15th division and entering the station through a side door Sam knew he was taking a massive risk which could put his own life and the life of other's in danger. But he needed answers and help so he was going to the only person he could and that was Frank Best. As he sneaked along the halls of the station all he could do was pray that no-one he knew was here and that the other officers wouldn't see a guy dressed in all black go into their boss's office. The side door he had used brought him along the hall right to the steps that lead up to Frank's room, realising a deep breath Sam took the steps two at a time practically running into the office and leaning his forehead against it.

Frank nearly jumped out his chair as the sight of a guy all dressed in black enter his office and close the door. Swallowing hard Frank reached for his desk drawer as he slowly spoke;

"**Who are you?" **he asked as he slowly pulled open the drawer as best he could. He watched as the person locked the office door and then rush round to close the blinds. Frank was more confused now than ever has his hand found his spare gun but his whole body froze when the person turned to face him. There he sat looking into the eyes of none other than Sam Swarek.

**Well there you have it, sorry once again for the delay but you know what Christmas and Families are like! Chapter 4 will hopefully now be up a lot quicker in the mean time I hope everyone has a fab New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, hope you all had a fab New Year and 2013 is awesome for everyone! Well now everything is finally back to normal so posting chapters should hopefully come a lot faster now. This chapter is more a filler than anything but I still hope you will all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews once again along with the followers, favourites and to the new guests. Not sure how much longer this story will go but you never know as sometimes my stories just seem to take their own direction. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - There will be another two Christmas songs in this story and also for the UK readers' season 3 of Hawaii 50 started last night (Sunday) at 9pm on Sky 1!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 50 or Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

_Frank nearly jumped out his chair at the sight of a guy all dressed in black enter his office and close the door. Swallowing hard Frank reached for his desk drawer as he slowly spoke;_

"_Who are you?" he asked as he slowly pulled open the drawer as best he could. He watched as the person locked the office door and then rushed round to close the blinds. Frank was more confused now than ever as his hand found his spare gun but his whole body froze when the person turned to face him. There he sat looking into the eyes of none other than Sam Swarek._

Frank wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do as he looked at his best friend standing across from him, all he knew was that this was not the place for him to be especially with Sam being undercover. There was no way he could be seen in a police station as that could lead to something that Frank didn't want to think about;

"**You can't be here" **Frank said as he quickly got to his feet and rounded the table. It was at that moment that Sam started pacing back and forth like a caged animal, something was annoying him and Frank would find out; **"If something has happened or went wrong then you need to tell me now" **Frank said in his no nonsense tone that every officer knows not to muck around with. Coming to a halt and letting out a huge sigh Sam decided that the truth was best if he was going to get out of this job;

"**Why was Andy at Hill's warehouse in the arms of another man?" **he said as he collapsed into an empty chair and rubbed a hand over his face. Frank leaned against his desk staring at his best friend; Sam looked done in, drained and also looked as though he had lost a bit of weight. The spark from his eyes was gone but that wasn't a worry since he never had a real spark until Andy came on the scene. Looking at him now, Frank thought it was like he had just given up and Frank knew the _"man" _he was referring too;

"**First off the reason she was there is because we're working with a taskforce from Hawaii on Anton Hill and secondly that man she was with, that's Steve McGarrett, her brother" **he said calmly knowing that if he spoke too fast then Sam might pick him up wrong but seeing the realization come across Sam's face he knew it was fine.

Sam sat staring at Frank as the words sank in, when he first seen Andy just over an hour ago he had jumped straight to the thought that she had met someone else. He felt sick to his stomach that he had even thought she had given up on them in the first place. Sam couldn't think straight and he really needed to get back to his undercover life but he knew the main reason for coming and he hadn't changed his mind, he slowly nodded to Frank's answer as he got to his feet;

"**I want out Frank, I need out and it needs to be soon. I don't care what strings you need to pull but I want out" **and before Frank had a chance to ask why Sam was out the office and back down the hall, the way he had come in just before his friend's and Andy came back.

It had been a long shift and all Andy really wanted to do was get home and have a long hot bath before putting her feet up for the night. Since her and Steve had spent most of the day near the boundary of 15th division, she had hoped to maybe even catch a glimpse of Sam but her wondering eyes came up empty. She didn't feel disappointed by the fact that she hadn't seen him as she wasn't expecting to anyway but just to see that he was safe would have been fine for her. Arriving back at the station she noticed that her friend's cars were already back, she really just wanted this case to be done with and she could get back to her own life, one without Anton Hill in it.

Andy and Steve headed straight for the parade room where they seen everyone waiting on them, as they gained closer Andy knew they had come up empty just like they had;

"**I'm guessing by the looks on your faces that you all came back with nothing too" **Steve asked as he sat on one of the desks, while Andy moved to sit next to Traci. Danny nodded at Steve's statement;

"**I'm sorry Steve; we trailed every place known to Anton Hill in Toronto and got nothing" **he said as he hung his head, he knew this case had been bugging Steve for weeks. Steve just slowly nodded and gave a weak smile as the shrilling of his cell phone echoed through the room. Everyone fell into conversations as Steve left the room to take the call;

"**Well I'm guessing everyone will be in the mood for a drink after a long day" **Chin said as he collapsed into an empty chair. Jerry laughed as he stood behind Traci and Andy;

"**Sounds good to me, do you really need to go back to Hawaii because your fitting in so well here" **he said as he got an elbow in the stomach from Traci who had a smile on her face;

"**I'd stay here for anything as then I wouldn't have to eat pizza with pineapple on it" **Danny said with a disgusted look on his face;

"**Ah a man after my own heart" **Oliver said in a sweet tone at the mention of food, this though got a bundle of laughter out of everyone. Just at that moment Steve re-entered the room with a pleased look on his face;

"**Listen up, looks like our time in Toronto is done" **he said as he watched Andy's smile drop, he knew something else was going on and it wasn't just to do with the fact that Sam was away;

"**What! Why?" **Kono asked, pulling Steve's eyes away from his sister and to focus on his wife;

"**That was the Governor, Hill was picked up fleeing another country an hour ago so our job here is done" **he said thankful that this case was finally over with.

"**Looks like our going to see more pizzas with pineapples on top quicker than you thought Danny" **Lori said as she walked past, leaving the room and heading in the direction of the woman's bathroom; she felt the death glare Danny gave her back as she laughed to herself.

Frank stood just outside the doorway and heard what Steve had just said, from where he was standing he seen Andy's smile fade at the fact that her brother would be heading home. Sighing he entered the room and gained everyone attention;

"**Commander McGarret I'm sorry that your trip was a short one but I'd like to thank you for you and your teams help. Now moving onto my own team of officers, you all have Christmas and New Year off so you better all enjoy it as a holiday at this time of the year doesn't always come around" **he said smiling as he watched his friends and family cheer with happiness all apart from Andy, who was plastering a fake smile on her face;

"**McNally I've got a message for you too" **he said a little too loud as it gained everyone's reaction. Andy looked at him confused, Frank only ever called her McNally when she was on shift **"Sam was here, he's not finished yet but he'll be done soon. He misses you a lot" **he said as he watched her closely. Andy felt her heart rate pick up and tears spring to her eyes, Sam had been at the station; when she didn't know but she couldn't believe that he had actually been here. A hand on her shoulder made her jump;

"**Andy, are you ok?" **Traci asked as she seen the tears in her best friend's eyes. Andy nodded and swallowed hard, she knew Sam had to be the first one she told but the people in this room were her family too and she still didn't have an actual date or day to when Sam would actually be home;

"**I might as well tell you all the news I found out the other day. Incase you guys are wondering who Sam is, Sam is my husband and he's been undercover for the past six months" **she said as she looked at Danny and Chin, also Lori who had just walked back into the room **"Sam should really the one I tell first but I'm pregnant" **she whispered and just like that the whole room fell silent. After a few minutes Kono was the first to break the silence;

"**Oh my god that's great! I'm going to be an auntie" **she squealed in delight as this seemed to bring everyone out of their shock as they all past on their congratulations.

As everyone came to give their congratulations it all got too much for Andy as she finally broke down, the tears she was holding back starting falling and she couldn't help but sob her heart out. She felt the strong arms of her brother wrap around her small frame as she clung to him, more tears fell down her cheeks but her sobbing had stopped;

"**How about you come back to Hawaii with us for the holidays?" **Steve said as Andy pulled away from him to wipe her eyes;

"**I…I can't, I promised Sam I'd be here and I won't break that promise" **she said horrified that her brother would suggest such a thing;

"**Andy I think it's a good idea, it will give you a break and time away from here" **Noelle said, she knew how much Andy loved Sam but Sam would agree with her that Andy needed to get away and relax especially now that she was carrying a baby. Andy stared at Noelle and then looked at Frank as if he had all the answers;

"**Don't worry about Sam, I'll get a message to him. But you won't be going on your own, we're all going" **he said placing a hand on Andy's shoulder and looking at the stunned faces around him. He struggled to hold back a laugh but the genuine smile that was on Andy's face was worth it. Squeezing her shoulder Frank walked back to his office ready to fight for one of his officers.

An hour later Frank found himself watching his own officers and the Hawaiian taskforce leave the station for the night, he had spent the past hour arguing and going from department to department but in the end it paid off. For the final time that night Frank made another call, he didn't have to wait long for the other person to answer;

"**You will be out within the week" **and that was all he needed to say as he heard the joyful tone come through the reply. Now all he had to do was think of a way to get Sam Swarek to Hawaii.

**So there you have chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon & there will be the final xmas songs coming too. I think there will only be another 2 chapters left though, but I have plenty of more story ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and to the people that have added this story or myself to their favourites list. This will be the final chapter to this story but I think I've done ok with my very first crossover. Anyway, on with this chapter and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – Christmas songs that will appear in this chapter is Driving Home for Christmas and All I Want for Christmas Is You.**

**Chapter 5**

One week ago Sam received that call that he had been waiting on since he left Frank's office, he was finally out of living the undercover life. He wasn't at all sure how he managed to do it but he would owe Frank something big for this, knowing that he would have pulled a few strings to get an officer out of an undercover job for no really reason. Now here he sat in the back of a Toronto taxi three days before Christmas finally making his way home to Andy, he was still about twenty minutes away but he was so nervous and excited that he felt as though his heart could just burst out of his chest at any second. Looking out the window watching the streets pass by, he never really thought he could miss home so much until now. Snow had started to fall a little over an hour ago; Christmas trees and lights for decoration twinkled and flashed in nearly every house, Sam had never really been into Christmas or any holiday season for that matter but that all changed when he met Andy. Sighing the radio had been playing since he got into the taxi but the song that was starting caught his attention;

_Driving home for Christmas_

_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah_

_Well I'm moving down that line_

_And it's been so long_

_But I will be there_

_I sing this song_

_To pass the time away_

_Driving in my car_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I'll get there_

_Top to toe in tail-lights_

_Oh, I got red lights on the run_

_But soon there will be a freeway_

_Get my feet on holy ground_

Sam couldn't help but laugh a little and shake his head, sure he wasn't drive and he wasn't stuck in traffic but that song tug at his already beating too fast heart. He was heading home for Christmas just like he had wished for every day that he was away. Sulking back into the seat he listened to the rest of the song as taxi made a right turn onto his street;

_So I sing for you_

_Though you can't hear me_

_When I get through_

_And feel you near me_

_I am driving home for Christmas_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_With a thousand memories_

_I take look at the driver next to me_

_He's just the same_

_Just the same_

_Top to toe in tail-lights_

_Oh, I got red lights on the run_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_

_Get my feet on holy ground_

_So I sing for you_

_Though you can't hear me_

_When I get through_

_And feel you near me_

_Driving in my car_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_With a thousand memories_

As the song finished Sam noticed they came to a stop outside the house, quickly paying the drive he couldn't get out of the taxi fast enough. As he stood on the side walk looking at the door he noticed all the lights were off. That didn't come as a strange thing to him since he didn't have a clue what shift Andy was working and she didn't even know that he was coming back. Or the other reason was that she was in bed sound asleep considering it was now after midnight. Climbing the steps two at a time he found the spare key under the plant pot and let himself in, knowing that he didn't have to sneak around in case he got caught was a huge weight off his shoulders, taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in knowing that the hellhole of an apartment he was once in would never be in his future again.

Entering the livingroom, Sam was trying to be as quiet as he could as he made his way towards the kitchen just in case Andy was asleep. Putting on the light the first thing he noticed was that there was no Christmas tree or any other decorations up. Frowning he quickly looked back towards the front door where he noticed that mail still lay in the mail holder attached to the inside of the door and by the looks of it, it hadn't been emptied in days. Something didn't sit right as he made his way towards the staircase to his and Andy's bedroom. Sam wasted no time in throwing the door open and flipping the switch for the light, looking around the room nothing had been touched or was out of place. As he looked towards the bed, a note and something else was lying beneath it caught his eye and this made him cross the room to the bed in two big strides. Snatching at it he quickly read it over and his whole body went numb;

**WELCOME HOME BUDDY, ONLY DOWNSIDE IS THAT IF YOU WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ANDY YOU WILL HAVE TO TRAVEL TO HAWAII, WE'RE ALL THERE TOO. I KNOW YOU HATE FLYING BUT YOU WILL FIND A RETURN TICKET WITH YOUR NAME ON IT UNDER THIS NOTE. SEE YOU CHRISTMAS EVE.**

**FRANK.**

**P.S. NO-ONE KNOWS YOUR BACK APART FROM ME!**

Sam stood frozen to the spot, everything was clicking into place; no Christmas stuff lying around and the mail hadn't been touched and that was because no-one had been here within the past week. Sam swallowed hard, he was terrified of flying but he'd have to suck it up and be a man if he wanted to be with Andy for Christmas. Collapsing onto the bed and looking at the ticket he had less than six hours to control his nerves and get on a plane.

As the sun started to set far behind the ocean, Andy sat with her family and friends in Steve's back garden, laughing and having a few drinks although Andy was sticking to orange juice. They had flown out to Hawaii a couple of days after Anton Hill had been caught, Andy still didn't feel it was right to leave but Frank reassured her that Sam had received the message. And that's how Andy found herself sitting on a beach as a back garden, in Hawaii on Christmas Eve; she would rather be home more than anything but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying the relaxing time being here brought especially now that she was pregnant.

Watching her friend's laugh and joke around Andy smiled a genuine smile for the first time in god knows how long but even watching them wasn't really enough;

"**I'm just going to go for a walk" **she said as she stood up, grabbed her phone off the table and started to make her way down the beach, she didn't go far as she could still hear the Christmas songs playing from the lanai. Her friend's watched her walk away but it was Chris who asked the question on everyone's mind;

"**Do you think she'll be ok?" **he asked as everyone watched Andy come to a stop not far from them. Frank smiled as looked at his watch;

"**Yeah she'll be just fine" **he said as he threw Noelle a wink and a smile as she wondered how he knew just that.

Looking out towards the ocean, the small breeze blowing past her Andy could get used to living life like this but she was a city girl and her life was back in Toronto. She could see a few families further down the beach getting ready to leave, a couple of kids with their parents building sandcastles and another mother holding her baby in a sling with her partner walked beside them. Just looking at the three of them brought tears to Andy's eyes as she pulled out a picture from the back pocket of her shorts and held it close to her heart. The quietness was interrupted by an upbeat Christmas song, one that Andy wished wasn't about to be played, she knew the song before the person even started to sing;

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true... _

_All I want for Christmas is _

_You... yeah _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need _

_(And I) Don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_(Ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you... You baby_

Andy stood with tears running down her cheeks as she sang along quietly to the song, she had wished so many times already that all she wanted for Christmas was Sam and this was the only reason she had tried to avoid this song everytime it came on the radio. As the song continued little did Andy know that her wish had maybe already came true as a figure stood watching not far away;

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow _

_(And I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_(Ahhh)I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeer click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby _

_Oh all the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby) _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air (oh) _

_And everyone is singing (oh yeah) _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is _

_You _

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

Emerging from the house after excusing herself a few moments ago to head to the bathroom, Traci came back out onto the Lanai and stopped dead in her tracks as she caught the last of the song playing. Her eyes searched frantically for Andy knowing full well that she wouldn't want to hear that song, since Andy told her why a few weeks ago. But when her eyes found Andy, she knew Andy would have heard it considering she wasn't standing that far away. Sighing Traci made her way back round the table to her chair, as she did so she caught sight of a figure staring right at Andy. Traci was in full cop mode within a matter of seconds, that was until she squinted her eyes and got a better look at the person;

"**Oh my god it can't be" **she said practically jumping on her feet as her arm flew out to get the other's attention, which in the end she hit Jerry's beer bottle and nearly choked him;

"**Jesus Traci, what the heck has gotten into you" **Jerry coughed out as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. Traci couldn't even bring herself to laugh as her eyes jumped between Andy and the other person;

"**I'm sorry but look" **she hissed out as she pointed to the person she was looking at. Everyone looked in that direction and couldn't believe what they were seeing apart from Frank who sat with a smile on his face and the 50 team who had no idea who this person even was;

"**And who is that?" **Lori asked as she was awe struck with this mystery person. At that question Traci just couldn't help the huge smile that came over her face;

"**That right there is the person Andy has been waiting on coming home for six long months, that person is Sam Swarek her husband" **she said as she sat back down in her seat, sitting watching the scene with everyone else in front of them unfold.

Standing from his spot on the beach just a few feet away from Andy, Sam was shocked that she hadn't yet seen him. His flight over here was awful since he hated flying but the only thing that got him through it was that Andy was on the other side still waiting for him to return. And now here he stood looking right at her and nothing was holding him back from just going up to her and kissing her until the morning if he could. He didn't want to scare her so he did the next best thing and took out his cell phone, he might not have been looking at the house where Andy was staying but thanks to Frank's texts he knew everyone was watching.

Andy was so lost in thought about her and Sam that she nearly jumped when her cell phone beeped in her hand. Frowning she had no idea who would be texting her because everyone was here in Hawaii apart from her Dad. Flipping her phone open her heart nearly dropped to the ground at the name that flashed on the screen and the message it read;

**TURN AROUND. LOVE SAM**

Andy couldn't breathe as she closed her phone and then her eyes, was he really trying to break her with sending messages like that! My god she wasn't even in Toronto and yet he thought she was, Frank was supposed to pass on a message and by the look of that message, he hadn't. Anger built up inside her as she opened her eyes and turned to head back to the Lanai to have it out with her boss and then she'd see about getting on the next flight home. She didn't turn too fast but her body was just half way turned when she suddenly stumbled thanks to the figure staring at her. Andy didn't know if she was dreaming or seeing things but there standing just a foot away in his usual black t-shirt and dark blue jeans was Sam, her Sam her husband, the person she had been waiting on coming home for nearly six months was finally here and back for Christmas.

Sam could see how shocked she was to actually see him here but looking at her it was as if she was trying to figure out if it was actually him. He took a couple of steps forward, then flashed one of his dimpled grins and that's all it took. Before he knew it, Andy was in his arms squeezing the life out of him. Sam though didn't hold anything back, he gave as much back to Andy as she gave to him, letting her go he slowly lifted her head and seen the fresh tears falling down her face.

Andy stared at him, taking everything in just in case this was a flying visit and he was leaving again. She suddenly became aware that they were still standing outside; she grabbed his hand and led him back up towards the house where her friends were waiting to give Sam a welcome back;

"**Hey guys listen I uh…I don't mean to sound rude but I need to steal my husband away. There will be more time for stories and talking later" **Andy said as she grabbed Sam's hand again and dragged him into the house away from prying eyes and ears. Andy didn't want to waste anytime having Sam here but she really needed to know if he was back for good or not;

"**I can't believe you're back and I'm so happy that you are but I need to know, are you back for good or is this just a hello and goodbye visit" **she said frantically and fidgeting with her fingers. Sam watched and listened he knew this question would come after what happened a few months ago. Taking her face in his hands he spoke while looking directly into her eyes;

"**I'm back for good Andy and I won't be going undercover again" **he said before claiming his mouth over hers. When Sam finally let her go he took a step back and took a small item out his jeans pocket;

"**I bought this a few months ago and I was going to give you it as soon as I came home and well since I'm here now is a better time than any" **he said as he handed Andy a small velvet box. Andy frowned wondering what could be in it, they were already married so she took it to be earrings or a necklace. As she slowly opened the box what she seen took her breath away, there sat a gorgeous ring and from the writing in the inside of the box it was an eternity right; it was gorgeous one big diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds at each side. Andy didn't know what was wrong with her but she just couldn't stop the tears from falling once again; **"Hey if it's that ugly I can take it back, you don't need to cry" **Sam said trying to make a joke out of her tears. Andy laughed, she was hormonal but Sam didn't know that. Placing the velvet box on the side table, she swallowed hard before smiling at her husband who stood before her;

"**I've got something for you too but you need to wait at least 7 months or so before you can get it" **she said still clinging to the photo that Sam hadn't even noticed. If this wasn't a serious matter she would have been laughing at Sam's confused expression but instead she just handed him the photo and waited for the pieces to fall into place.

It didn't take long as a few minutes later Sam had the biggest grin on his face Andy had ever seen, next thing she knew she was in Sam's arms being spun around and all that could be heard was Andy's laughter. Sam put Andy's feet back on the ground before she was sick with all the spinning, he might have not liked flying before but he defiantly liked it now;

"**Merry Christmas Andy Swarek" **he whispered gently and left a hand on Andy's stomach. Andy smiled and the sparkle in her eyes that had been lost was now back;

"**Merry Christmas Sam Swarek" **she whispered back as finally she had what she wanted and that was her husband home for Christmas. As they stood gazing at each other, their friends and family looked on from the doorway happy that once again Sam and Andy were together.

**And there you have it, thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts. Also for those who have added myself or this story to their favourites. This story is now finished but if you want a sequel then send me a PM or a review! I'm off now to start on the sequel to my Rookie Blue story Broken Hearts but there will be plenty of more new stories coming! **


End file.
